


Dya's Prompt

by eternalnight8806



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Canon Continuation, One Shot, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Post-Canon, original character baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 09:33:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20240662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternalnight8806/pseuds/eternalnight8806
Summary: This is a canon continuance. InuYasha and Kagome are married with a newborn baby. One night, she will not go to sleep no matter what they do. Until InuYasha tries something new...





	Dya's Prompt

**Author's Note:**

> This is from a prompt from the lovely dyaz-stories on tumblr. It's long overdue and I hope she enjoys it. 
> 
> The baby's name roughly translates to "dark snow".

The time since returning to the feudal era had seemed like nothing to Kagome. Before she knew what was happening, two whole years had passed. She and InuYasha had married soon after her return, this being the happiest day of both of their lives. Until now.

As she looked down at the face of her newborn daughter, Miyukiyoru, Kagome couldn't help but smile. She was exhausted beyond anything she'd ever felt before, having had an intense 18 hour labor to deliver the treasure she held in her arms, but the happiness she felt was the strongest in her memory. Claw tipped hands came into her view, stroking back the wispy silver hairs from their daughter's face and tentatively touching one of the tiny triangular ears atop her head. The resemblance to her father was uncanny, with one major difference. Her ears were jet black, a stark contrast from her pure white hair. InuYasha leaned in and kissed the foreheads of both of his girls, the smile on his face telling Kagome all she needed to know.

The first few weeks after Miyukiyoru's birth were a whirlwind of activity. InuYasha always made sure to get up with her at night whenever possible, knowing he could get by with less sleep than his wife. When Kagome had told him about bottle feeding and pumping breast milk from her time, he and some of the village women had fashioned a few makeshift bottles from animal hide, complete with removable nipples for the baby to suckle from. Kagome always purified these before filling them with milk throughout the day to ensure her baby's health.

She was able to pump using these same bottles and a wonderful contraption Miroku had somehow managed to scrape together, though she had no idea how the thing actually accomplished what it did. She was grateful for the respite and she loved that InuYasha could experience the bond of feeding his child like she could.

This particular night, about 4 weeks after her birth, was a tumultuous night for the new parents, however. Miyukiyoru would not stop crying no matter what the couple tried. She wailed deep into the night, frazzling the nerves of even the ever patient Kagome. She was nearly in tears herself when a miracle happened as she stood a helpless onlooker, listening to her beloved speak softly to their daughter.

“... didn't like eachother very much at first, you know. She was this spit ball of fiery energy that stood in the way of me getting the Jewel of Four Souls. This was gonna make me a full fledged demon, ya know. Something your daddy thought he always wanted,” he looked up at Kagome then, “until your momma showed me I didn't need to change who I am to be worthy of love.”

Kagome stood, astonished, as slowly Miyukiyoru slowly stopped crying and started listening intently to her father's story.

“...I woke up on that tree after 50 years with your momma pressed against me, smelling like the sweetest flower to ever grace the Earth, though I wouldn't tell her that for a long time. She looked a lot like the woman who pinned me to that tree, so I was angry and bitter at her for a long time, until she beat some sense into me.”

Kagome smiled as she listened. She no longer minded being reminded that she looked like her previous life, Kikyo. She had long ago let go of those feelings of jealousy and regret. InuYasha had more than proven to her that she was his choice, not someone who was thrust upon him by chance or simply second best to his former love.

“...So your momma took that claw and attached it to the arrow, she's so clever, isn't she?” InuYasha winked at his wife, making Kagome barely stifle a giggle. “But when the arrow hit that damn bird it shattered the Jewel into a whole bunch of teeny tiny shards and scattered them all across the country. And thus began our year long journey to find them, and defeat Naraku,”

Miyukiyoru's eyes lit up when he spoke Naraku's name and she cooed happily. Kagome rolled her eyes. She's going to be a little reckless fighter, just like her daddy, and Kagome wouldn't have had it any other way. She slowly lowered herself down onto the futon and curled up to listen to her husband tell the story of their adventure to their baby girl. It was around the point that Kagome met Sesshomaru for the first time that Miyukiyoru finally closed her eyes and slept.

Slowly, InuYasha placed the tiny bundle down in her makeshift bassinet and backed away from her tentatively, almost expecting her to begin howling again. He slumped down next to Kagome and sighed.

“Geez, when a little brat can even wear out a half demon it makes me wonder how you damn humans do this,” he teased as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to his chest. Kagome chuckled softly.

“Patience, young padawan. You will learn the secrets in time.”

InuYasha's eyebrow quirked. “Padawan?”

Smiling, Kagome shook her head. “Nevermind. Go to sleep, while you still can,” she retorted before curling up against him and closing her eyes for that much needed sleep.

The next night was more of the same. Miyukiyoru just would not go to sleep no matter what they did. So finally, InuYasha decided to continue his story from the previous night, if only to test his theory.

“Alright babygirl, wanna hear about your asshole uncle Sesshomaru?” In response, she giggled and raised her arms out towards her father's face. Smiling, he began his tale again. “So, there we all were, your momma, Sesshomaru, the toad Jaken, and me, all inside my dad's, your grandpapa's, bones in this huge demon graveyard.” InuYasha laid her down in her bassinet but didn't stop talking. If anything, he became more excited, using his hands to express his excitement. Miyukiyoru never took her eyes from him as he walked around her telling the tale.

“He wanted Tetsusaiga, see. He'd wanted it ever since dad had died all those years ago. But see, your grandpapa was much smarter than your uncle and wanted your daddy to have it because he knew that Uncle Stick In The Mud would never be able to use it properly, atleast not until he learned some compassion. So, he went through all that just to get this,” InuYasha pulled Tetsusaiga from it's sheath, revealing it to his daughter for the first time in all it's glory. Her eyes widened and she cooed as she watched him lightly swing it around.

“But Uncle Sessy couldn't even touch the sword, babygirl. Full demons can't touch it because of a special barrier your grandpapa put on it to protect it. He was so mad when he discovered that, he attacked your papa, because we didn't really get along real good back then. Amidst all our fighting we didn't even hardly notice your momma and when she pulled the sword from it's spot in that rock your Uncle Sessy nearly had a heart attack I think.” Miyukiyoru giggled at that.

“He went after momma then, attacking her with his poison claws. If not for Tetsusaiga she would've died right then. But this sword protected her, because that's what it's meant for babygirl. Protecting the ones we love, so long as we have compassion. Your uncle and I had a big fight after that, and I transformed Tetsusaiga for the first time that day, though it would be a while before I figured out how I'd done it. Your momma knew though, because she's always been smarter than me.”

Kagome smiled to herself. She loved hearing him talk to their daughter, even about battles and swords. She couldn't help but sit quietly herself and listen to him tell the familiar tale. The way he told it had her riveted. She'd never known he was such a good storyteller.

“...sliced him right through his arm, cutting it right off!” InuYasha sliced the air with his sword to emphasis his point, pulling a loud 'ooooo' from his baby. “Uncle Sessy ran away with his tail between his legs. I don't think he ever expected your daddy to acually be able to injure him like that. But I did, babygirl. And that's how I ended up with Tetsusaiga.” He looked down after that to find she had finally drifted off to sleep. He sheathed his sword and stuck it in its usual place by the door.

“You know, she's gonna be so spoiled with you talking to her like that,” Kagome teased quietly.

“Keh. She's my daughter. She can be as spoiled as she wants to be, so long as she can hold a sword,” he quipped back as he settled down next to her.

“With you as her father, how could she not?”

InuYasha looked seriously into his wife's chocolate eyes. “I want to be there for her, always. I never want her to have the life I had. She's too precious for that.”

Kagome took his face in her hands. “She won't. Nothing is going to happen to us, InuYasha. Our village is relatively safe, considering. Besides, with a demon slayer and a trained monk as her godparents, nothing is getting near her even if something did, which it won't.”

InuYasha grabbed her hands and smiled at her tentatively. “Yeah. I know. I just worry s'all. The thought of her growing up the way I did makes my stomach churn. I know I ain't gonna be the best dad, but I still want to be here, ya know?”

Kagome's lips pursed in an angry scowl. “Listen here, InuYasha. I don't ever want you to say that again, you hear me? You are the best goddamn father that baby girl could ever hope for. And anyone who says different will have me to deal with. You understand me?”

Smiling, InuYasha simply nodded before settling down and pulling her down with him. “Go to sleep, wife. Or else you won't have the energy to fight all these naysayers.”

From that night on, InuYasha told his daughter the tale of the Jewel of Four Souls, it becoming their nightly ritual. Whenever she refused to quiet, the story would always hush her, but only if daddy told it. Every time Kagome tried, she just cried harder. Kagome didn't mind, however. She thoroughly enjoyed seeing InuYasha spend time with their baby. The story was theirs and theirs alone, and she respected that.

Every night InuYasha became more brazen with his story telling, including Tetsusaiga more and more, much to the delight of his daughter and the chagrin of his wife. Kagome made him promise never to actually use any of his attacks while telling the story, only using the sword as a prop. She often had to remind him of this mid-swing of his sword. He loved to get carried away, if it made his babygirl smile.

Three months passed before he concluded the story for the first time, ending it with his marriage to Kagome. As he settled her down into the crib he had just finished making for her, Kagome wrapped her arms around his waist and pressed her cheek against his back. He squeezed her hands before turning around in her arms and wrapping her up in his own.

“You know what?” She whispered to him.

“Hmmm?” He mumbled back to her.

Kagome looked up into his golden eyes, “Even when you were trying to take the jewel from me and acting recklessly all those years ago, I always knew you'd be a great father. And I'll tell you everyday until the day I die if I have to to get you to believe it.”

Smiling, InuYasha dipped his head and brushed her lips with his own. “I believe you, wench.”

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE REVIEW. CONTENT CREATORS NEED TO KNOW YOU LOVE US. KTHXBYELOVEYOU
> 
> ~Eternal


End file.
